cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow team history
The events, alliances, senators, and other notable nations of the yellow team are listed below. History Yellow team has long been one of the smaller team color spheres in Cybernations. Much of its history over the past two years was dominated by two alliances, GOLD and FAN. Both were the only Yellow team alliances to ever hold a sanction. Despite being on opposite sides of the MDP web, as FAN was a member of WUT while GOLD was a member of the League, the two managed to maintain a solid friendship for much of their existence. An informal agreement existed between the two alliances to not engage in any sanctioning or wars during Great War II. In an effort to further unify the sphere, GOLD and FAN announced Yellow Number 5, which effectively banned tech raiding from the Yellow sphere. Following the subsequent controversy of the treaty, GOLD - FAN relations deteriorated. GOLD disbanded in the Unjust Path War, following their being attacked by NPO. FAN remained in a near-constant state of war following its expulsion from WUT. Since the war's continuation with FAN, Yellow became extremely quiet politically. FAN continued to hold two senate seats in the sphere, while FINAL was able to elect leader Evil-Uncle-Tom to hold the third senate seat. However, this changed when, in April 2008, the alliances Deck of Cards, Auric Armada and Defense Confederation formally announced a move to the yellow sphere. [Au and DoC managed to secure two of Yellow's senate seats, leaving the third seat to FAN. It was at this point that FAN and Golden Sabres "woke up and smelled the coffee". With the YUT seat taken away by Au's and DoC's great numbers, Golden Sabres resorted to voting and pledging their support to FAN's cause. One month later, Golden Sabre's support for FAN was easily discovered through a news report open to the public stating that the senate was under siege and to vote for FAN's senator, Brass. The Auric Armada entered the fight against Golden Sabres suggesting that "if your helping FAN, your not helping Yellow, and if your not helping Yellow, your making my job a lot harder". As per the individual peace terms given to Golden Sabres, all surrendered nations are to leave the yellow sphere. Two weeks before the initial Golden Sabres attack, GS left the Yellow Unity Treaty. This left only R.O.C.K. in the treaty leaving it defunct. On June 13th, 2008 a new yellow treaty was announced between the alliances of Defense Confederation, Pyramid, and Forces of Annihilation. The bloc goes by two separate names, The Goldenrod Accords and Yellow Sphereority.To this day tension grows amongst certain yellow alliances as does peace and prosperity amongst others. On June 14th, 2008 the fold in announcement from State of Unified Nations and IDC made them the largest yellow alliance, surpassing Auric Armada and Deck of Cards by a few hundred national strength, but they soon fell below again. Several new events have transpired since, including DefCon changing colors and eventually disbanding, and a new wave of Yellow team alliances such as The Corporation, The Golden Horde, Big Top Order and the Holy Roman Empire. Veritas Aequitas was the largest yellow team alliance for a while, although by June 2009 the Federation of Armed Nations became the largest yellow alliance. Alliances Current alliances of the Yellow team: Former Alliances Former Yellow alliances: * }DefCon - Moved to white and eventually disbanded * }Equilibrium - Merged into DefCon * }League of United Defense - Moved to Black Senators Those who have served on the Yellow team senate are listed below (Bold = current senators): * }brass of Banlovit (FAN) * }Darren of Underverse (Pyramid) * }King Vences of Epsolonia (Auric Armada) * }ZoomZoomZoom of Conorean (DefCon) * }mkoricic of McMoney Republic (Deck of Cards} * }corncob jr of hoosier (Auric Armada) * }vols black rifle of Evil Monkey Empire (FINAL) * }Killer100 of GreateEmpire (SUN) * }Augustus IX of Scroatia (Veritas Aequitas) * }San Fiera of RadonaTor (R.O.C.K.) * }Evil uncle tom of Vols Black Rifle (FAN) * }Aryan83 of Land of True Israel (Global Republic of Armed Nations) category:Team-specific history category:Yellow team